The present invention relates to engine rocker arm covers, and particularly to an engine rocker arm cover having means for reducing the noise associated with normal operation of the rocker arms and other engine components.
The present invention further relates to an engine noise cover having means for reducing the noise associated with normal operation of an internal combustion engine, and particularly with the operation of diesel engines.